It Just Happened
by Little Miss Mizfit
Summary: TNA-FIC. Chris Sabin/Christy Hemme. Oh, I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did, and I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did, and I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did. And you didn't mean to love me back, but I know you did.
1. But, your not from Detroit

"That's the stupidest thing you could have ever done, Christy. Falling for Chris? Really?"

"I know, Alex. But.... it happened. I'm in love with him."

"And you honestly think he loves you back?"

".....Yeah. I do."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let's back it up a little bit. I think we need to start at the beginning, and not start around the ending. Let's see, when did this whole thing start... ah, yes... it was at a taping for TV....

________

"Christy, great match out there!" Lauren exclaimed happily into the microphone. "I'd like to get your thoughts on what Saeed said earlier, about how not only was Kong going to defeat you this sunday, but completely take you out."

Christy sighed, shaking her head. "Ya know, Lauren, no matter what those two say, I'm not scared. I've gone through a lot in my career, and just because Awesome Kong is bigger and stronger then me, I will not be intimidated."

"Yeah, Lauren, I won't be intimidated. Cause I know how to pose nakey for the camera!" Came a high pitched, but manly, voice. Both girls grimaced as Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin walked over, Chris standing beside Christy, and Alex by Lauren.

Chris, the owner of the mocking voice, smirked as Lauren brought the microphone to his lips. "Hey ladies. How's it going?"

"What do you guys want?" Lauren snapped.

"Well, we just wanted to congratulate Miss Hemme on her victory over Sojourner Bolt," Alex shrugged, innocently.

"Yeah, sure, thats what you came over here for," Lauren rolled her eyes.

"We also came over to promote our new shirts," Chris said as both he and Alex pointed to their matching Motor City Machine Guns t-shirt. "Which you can buy exclusively at !"

"Okay, well you can go now. Bye, bye," Christy turned slightly to face Chris and gave a noticeably fake smile along with a little wave.

Chris snorted. "Cute... very, cute."

The fiery redhead smiled. "Yeah, I know."

"So, yeah, good luck in your match against godzilla. I hope she eats you," Chris narrowed his eyes at Christy, who returned the glare.

"Well good luck in your match against Team 3D. I hope they sit on you," the former WWE Diva remarked.

"Oh, your so original," the man from Detroit said.

"Okay, okay. Come on, Chris, we have a match," Alex said, walking over and putting a hand on Chris's left shoulder.

"Alright, let's go," Chris sighed, then glared back at Christy. "See ya later, sweetcheeks."

Lauren scoffed. "What was that about?"

Christy rolled her eyes. "I have no idea. I'll see you later, Lauren." With that, the redheaded knockout walked out of the cameras view. Running a hand through her fiery locks, Christy made her way through the halls, stopping when she heard her name mentioned.

Raising an eyebrow, Christy leaned against the wall by the open door as she listened to Jim Cornette on the phone.

"I'll telling ya, Dixie," he was saying. "Christy Hemme and Chris Sabin had tremendous chemistry in that segment tonight. I was thinking, maybe we could turn Christy heel next week, in that 8 man mix tag match next week. Since the feud with Kong is ending sunday anyways...uh huh? Wonderful! I'll go tell her now. Goodbye."

As soon as Christy heard him hang the phone up, she stormed into the office. "I am NOT working with those assholes!" she shouted.

"Oh... you heard?" Jim asked, quietly.

"Yes, I heard! And no way am I teaming up with those jerks! Especially Chris. Ugh, I can not stand him at all!" the redhead with the temper yelled.

"Christy, it's this or get released," he said simply.

"....What?" she asked, shocked.

"This is the only creative idea we have for you, and if you don't wanna go through with it, fine. You'll have to be released," Jim said, sadly.

"....I hate you," Christy said, pouting and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hate is a strong word, sweetcheeks," the knockout grimaced as she heard the familiar voice, and nickname, from Chris Sabin as him and Alex Shelley walked in.

"Oh, trust me, when you hear Jim's news you'll hate him, too," Christy said, not even bothering to yell at Chris for calling her 'sweetcheeks.'

"Sabin, Shelley, I am making Miss Hemme your valet," Jim said, calmly.

Christy expected both boys to blow up and get angry, but instead, Alex stood there calmly, nodding his head. But, Chris, he _did _blow up.

"Ew! No! I refuse to work with..with..._that!_" He shouted, pointing at the redhead to his left.

Christy rolled her eyes, and Jim just sighed. "Do it or your fired."

"Eh!" Chris stomped his foot, but then turned to Christy and glared at her for a moment before looking at Jim once more. "Fine."

"Splendid! Now, shoo shoo out of my office and play nice!" Jim ordered as the trio exited the room, Alex pulling the door shut behind them.

"Wait..." Alex said. "YOUR NOT FROM DETROIT!"

**A/N: Hope you guys like it so far.**


	2. Dear You

"I hate you."

"I hate you more."

"I hate you most."

"I hate you most-er."

"I hate you most-est."

"Asshole!"

"Slut!"

"CHILDREN! CHILDREN! Please!" Alex Shelley shouted at his two teammates. They had been doing this ever since they got to the boy's locker room.

Christy rolled her eyes. "I thought you two had a match."

"Yeah, we got cancelled for a Beautiful People segment...." Alex said quietly.

As much as she tried to stop herself, she couldn't stop from bursting out laughing. "Ha! The Beautiful People, seriously!? You got cancelled for them. Wow!" Christy said in between laughs.

"Shut up, you hooker," Chris glared at her, sitting down on the couch beside Alex and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't call me a hooker, you man whore," Christy retorted.

"Oh, you have no room to be calling me a whore, miss playboy," Chris remarked.

"Okay, can you guys stop fighting for five minutes?!" Alex shouted, frustrated at the bickering pair.

"I know _I _can. But I don't think Chris can," the California resident said, sitting on the other side of Alex, crossing her arms over her chest, as well as crossing her legs.

"I'm more mature then you, Christy. I totally can stop fighting for five minutes," he smirked and put his hands behind his head, leaning back into the couch.

Christy rolled her eyes at him, but stayed quiet.

"Now, that's more like it," Alex smiled.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So, the story line is simple," Jim, who had called the three new teammates into his office later that night, was saying, "Christy, you will cost your team the match next week by not letting Eric tag you in when both Taylor and Jay are fighting outside the ring. While Eric yells at you, Chris will use that distraction, hit the cradle shock, bam! Chris pulls you into his arms, kisses you, and you guys celebrate!"

"Okay, sounds- wait, what!?" Christy yelled, not believing what she just heard. "Chris.... kisses me? You mean he kisses Alex right!?"

"No, children watch this show and don't need to see two men kissing, he will kiss you, Miss Hemme," Jim sighed, knowing putting them together was a terrible idea.

"No! No! No!" the redhead rose from her chair and stomped her foot. "I am not kissing him! He might give me some disease!"

"Oh stop your complaining. You know you wanna kiss me," Chris smirked, then spread his arms out in a cocky way. "I'm a god."

"Ew...." Christy whined.

"You'll kiss him or your fired," Jim said, simply.

Christy turned to Chris and glared. "You better brush your teeth or eat a tic tac or something."

Chris shrugged. "No promises, sweetcheeks."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Okay, so tell me again why your writing an angry song? Your songs are always about self empowerment and stuff," Christy's best friend, Traci Brooks, said as she sat on the couch in Christy's condo, watching her friend scribble words angrily on a piece of paper.

"This is about self empowerment. It just has an angry touch to it...." Christy said as she continued to write.

The raven haired knockout sighed as Christy finally but the pencil down and picked up the paper. "Wanna read it," she asked, holding it out to Traci.

Traci nodded and took it. She sighed and shook her head as she read some of the lyrics out loud. "You'll never get this letter, you can go to hell. Ha ha you'll never get me. With your diamond black heart, a promise I don't need. Ha ha You never got me. A little bitch on our knees, now I'm saying Dear you."

When Traci looked up, Christy was smiling brightly. "You like it?" she asked.

"You really hate Chris Sabin don't you?" Traci asked, knowingly.

The redhead looked away. "It's not about him...."

"Yes, it is. I know when you lie, you look away."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yes-huh."

Christy looked up to see Traci giggling. "Your a terrible friend."

"Oh be quiet. Why do you hate him so much? Him and Alex are always so nice to me," Traci said.

"Well, it's not Alex I despise. It's Chris," Christy rolled her eyes.

"Okay well, Chris never bothers me either. What did you do to him?"

"Traci! I didn't do anything! I've only met him a few times. We've always hated each other. It's just like that with us...."

"You like each other."

"Whoa. Where did that come from?" Christy asked, shocked her friend would say anything like that.

"That's why you guys fight nonstop. Cause your too afraid to admit your in love," Traci giggled, drawing an imaginary heart in the air.

Christy glared at her best friend. "It's times like these I really wish Gail hadn't gone back to WWE."

Traci sighed at the mention of Gail, who had been both her and Christy's best friend before she left TNA for WWE. "She'd be saying the same thing, babe."

The fiery knockout rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said, loudly. "I don't like Chris, and he for damn sure doesn't like me. I mean, we barely know each other!"

"Well, you better get to know each other. Because come next week, it's make out city," Traci laughed.

"Get out! Out, out, out!" Christy yelled, pointing towards the door.

Still laughing, Traci shook her head and walked towards the door. "I'll buy both of you some cinnamon tic tacs!" Avoiding the pillow that was launched at her, Traci opened the door and ran outside, the pillow just missing her and hitting the door.

Christy crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the door. Her and Chris? Together? Ha! Traci thought of the silliest things....

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So I heard you wrote a song about me," was the greeting Christy got as she entered the Motor City Machine Guns locker room that next Thursday.

"What?" she asked.

"Traci told me you wrote a song about me," Chris smirked at her from his spot on the bench.

"Um..." Christy couldn't think of what to say, that was the last time she'd ever share a song with Traci.

"What was it about? Well, I know, me. But, how'd it go? 'Oh Chris your so fine, your so fine you blow my mind, hey Chris.'" Chris smirked, dancing a little as he sang.

"Your a douchebag, and no," the knockout rolled her eyes as she shut the door and made her way to the locker that she had already picked out and claimed as hers, putting her stuff in it.

"Well, how'd it go then?" Chris asked, actually interested now.

"Why do you care?" Christy asked, walking over and sitting on another bench, as far away from him as possible.

"Cause it's about me. And, if it's about me, I wanna know," he said.

"You'll never get this letter, you can go to hell. Ha ha you'll never get me. With your diamond black heart, a promise I don't need. Ha ha You never got me. A little bitch on our knees, now I'm saying Dear you," Christy said flatly.

"....Your nice," Chris said.

"Thank you, I know," the fiery redhead said just as Alex walked in.

"Chris, Christy," he nodded at them before sitting down beside Christy.

"Alex, Christy wrote a song about me and it was very mean," Chris said, looking at his friend.

"Aw, how come I didn't get a song written about me?" Alex asked, turning to look at Christy.

"Because I don't completely hate you," Christy said, smiling slightly.

"Oh, well thanks I guess," Alex smiled.

Christy giggled as she rose from the bench. "Your welcome, Lexy. Now, if you two would excuse me, I have to get ready for the show."

"Bye, sweetcheeks!" Chris yelled after her as she exited the locker room. He chuckled as Alex shook his head at him.

"Your such an asshole, Chris," Alex sighed.

Chris just merely rolled his eyes. "It's not my fault she wants me."

"Ha! Yeah, she wants you as much as a mouse wants to be caught by a cat," Alex shook his head.

"Hey, that is a terrible comparison," Chris said sourly.

Alex shrugged. "Yeah. But it works."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, dude. Come on, we better get ready. I'm kissing our hooker tonight," he smirked as he stood up, rubbing his hands together.

"You mean your actually looking forward to it?" Alex questioned.

"Well, yeah. I mean, not cause I get to make out with Christy, but because she is totally not happy about it, that makes me smile," Chris smiled, placing a hand on his heart.

"Dude, your a sick, sick man," Alex shook his head, rising from the bench.

"I know. That's why people love me," Chris smirked.

"No, that's why I'm the favorite."

**A/N: I don't know why this is so terrible.... bleh. But I will continue with it. Cause I like writing it. This was just a filler chapter. Next chapter.... the kiss.**


	3. Playing Kissyface

It was five minutes until Christy had to go to make her entrance, and she was spending this time forcing her kissing partner later in the night to brush his teeth.

"You need more toothpaste!" Christy stomped her foot at him as he applied a small line of toothpaste on his brush.

"I have enough toothpaste, okay, Christy?" he said before he started scrubbing his teeth.

"If you say so..." Christy rolled her eyes as she turned her back and exited the small area where the sinks were, walking into the main locker room space where Alex was.

"You gonna go to the curtains?" Alex asked as he pulled on a glove.

"Yeah. Make sure Chris pops a few tic tacs before he comes out, okay?" Christy asked, and Alex nodded in response before the knockout walked out of the locker room and towards the entrance way, where she was about to have the worst night of her life.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"What is this, Don?! Why won't Christy let Eric tag her in!?"

"Oh! Chris Sabin from behind! 1...2...3! It's over!"

"All because of Christy! Wait, now what is this?! Christy Hemme and Chris Sabin are looking at each other...whoa, whoa, whoa, no!"

Christy had just climbed through the ropes and into the ring, where she leaped into Chris's arms. As Chris had his arms behind her neck, and she had her arms around his waist, they looked each other dead in the eye. Chris sighed, and Christy smiled. She could smell cinnamon. Good, Alex gave him tic tacs. Just as Christy was making a mental note to thank Alex, Chris leaned down and touched Christy's lips with his own.

At first, Christy wanted him to get off her. Now. But, she knew it had to be at least a few seconds to make it believable. So she did what any good actress would do, she kissed him back.

A few seconds past... they were still kissing. Everyone in the building could tell that kiss wasn't just a storyline kiss. Both Chris and Christy were into it. Chris pulled the knockout closer to him, and she tightened her grip around his waist. As soon as Alex noticed the passion, he pushed the two apart and stood between them, grabbing their arms and holding them up, celebrating their win. As Alex held his excited face, the two who had just finished their first kiss looked at each other, their faces full of shock and surprise.

Christy bit her lip. _"Someone tell me I did not just get chills. That's not a sign you enjoyed a kiss is it? Oh damn... I think it is." _she thought to herself as she put on a bright fake smile and pranced around the ring, pointing and laughing at the team she had used to turn heel. _"Ugh. There is no possible way I enjoyed a kiss with Chris! Impossible, I tell you. Impossible!"_

While Christy scolded herself for even thinking that she liked the kiss, Chris knew for sure he liked it. But, he wouldn't dare let anyone, especially not Christy, know that. He smirked as they all exited the ring, and he gently grabbed her left hand in his right as they walked up the ramp. He could tell she wasn't particularly enjoying this, which made him smirk all the more.

As the trio walked through the curtain, Christy wanted nothing more than to rip her hand away from Chris's but they were greeted by Jeremy Borash with a microphone and a camera crew. Perfect timing.

"Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin, Christy Hemme. Could someone please explain what we just saw out there?!" JB exclaimed into the microphone, then shoving it in the faces of the three superstars.

"It's simple, JB," Christy said, rolling her blue eyes and flipping her long hair over her should, 'accidentally' hitting Chris in the face with it. "Chris Sabin and I have been seeing each other for a long while now. He convinced me that I was better then those dweebs I've been hanging around. So, I decided to join him and Alex. Get it? Got it? Good. Now, shoo shoo, Jeremy."

Wearing an evil smirk, Christy, still holding Chris's hand, pulled her on screen boy toy along out of the camera's view, with Alex following behind. As soon as the camera was far behind them, Christy jerked away from Chris and began walking off.

"Where are you going, sweetcheeks?" Chris called after her.

"To brush my teeth!" Christy shouted without turning around.

Chris chuckled, and then turned to Alex, who was shaking his head, smiling. "What?" Chris asked.

"You love her," Alex said, smiling.

Chris's eyes widened. "What?"

"You love her," Alex repeated, still smiling.

"Your insane, dude. I could never love her. She's an evil woman," Chris said, putting his hands on his hips and shaking his head, looking down at his feet.

"Chris and Christy standing in the ring," Alex started to sing. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Shut the hell up!" Chris punched Alex hard in the arm before walking off in the same direction Christy went.

Alex chuckled as he watched him walk off. "He so likes her."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been a few hours since the kissing scene in the ring, and both Alex, Chris, and Christy were at their own homes. Both Chris and Christy had been doing a lot of thinking about what had took place, and the feelings that it had brought out in them.

Sighing, Christy tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't sleep at all. One man and one man only had been flooding her brain. Chris Sabin. Ugh. How could she even think she enjoyed kissing him. His lips pressed heatedly against hers. The warmth of his hands on her neck. The taste of his lips, and how soft they were. The chills and butterflies she felt.... _"Oh, Christy, stop it, stop it, STOP IT!" _she shouted angrily at herself. There was no way she was thinking these things about.... _Chris Sabin! _

Before she could scold herself anymore, the familiar ring tone went off on her pink cell phone.

_"Oh, I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did_

_And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did_

_And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did"_

Christy sat up in bed and leaned over to pick her phone up from the night stand and answered it.

"Whatever it is, it better be good," she sighed, looking at the clock. It read '2:32 a.m' in thick, bold, red print.

"Everyone's down at the club!" Came the excited, and somewhat drunk, voice of Traci Brooks.

"At 2 in the morning?" Christy asked.

"Well, duh! You should drive down!" she giggled into the phone.

"I'll pass."

"Aw, but Christy, it'll be a good way to get your mind off of Chris and that kissy face game you played in the ring!"

Oh, did Traci know how to convince Christy or what? "I'll be there in 10 minutes."


	4. She's my sweetcheeks

After Christy changed into a tight, short black dress, and black slip ons, along with doing her hair and make-up, she was out the door, to her car, and inside the club before she knew it.

The club indeed was full of TNA stars. Looking around, Christy saw The Beautiful People, Sonjay Dutt, So Cal Val, Lance Hoyt, Jimmy Rave, Samoa Joe, and even the main event mafia was out having a good time. Deciding that it really was a good idea to come out tonight, she smiled and hopped on over to the bar. Taking a seat on a stool, she ordered a apple martini, and looked around as she waited. She immediately spotted Traci, making out with her boyfriend, Frankie Kazarian. She saw Velvet Sky, Angelina Love, and Madison Rayne dancing all up top one another, dozens of eyes on them. She giggled as she watched Samoa Joe and Jay Lethal stare at Taylor Wilde's ass as she danced with some guy. Smiling, Christy then watched as Sonjay and Val slow danced, holding each other close, even though 'Chelsea' by Stefy wasn't exactly a typical slow dance song.

Quickly though, Christy's smile faded as she saw step through the doors, Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin. She groaned before taking her drink from the bartender, who had been holding it out to her, and taking a small sip. Then, as Chris's eyes fell on her, and both boys began making their way over to her, she chugged the whole glass, then returned it to the bartender, asking for a refill.

"Hey there, sweetcheeks," Chris grinned at Christy as he took a seat on the bar stool to the left of her, his grin widening as she groaned.

"Why must you sit with me, Chris?" she asked, irritated, as Alex took a seat on the other side of her.

"Cause your my girlfriend, babe!" he said as if it were actually true.

"No, I'm not," Christy sighed, smiling briefly at the bartender as she took her drink from him.

"Your just in denial," he said, then before she could speak, "Whatca drinkin'?"

"Apple martini," she said, turning so her back was to him, and she was facing Alex, who she gave a friendly smile, too.

"Psh, you need some beer!" Chris smirked, ignoring the fact she was no longer looking at him. As the bartender walked by, Chris ordered three beers.

"I don't want a beer, Chris," Christy sighed, taking a sip of her martini.

"Yeah, Christina, ya do," he said, thanking the bartender when he pushed three bottles of Coors Light beers over to the trio. Sliding one down to Alex, Chris grinned. He nudged Christy in the side with one of the bottles a few times before she turned to face him.

"I already told you, I don't want one. I'm perfectly happy drinking my martini," she pushed some red hair out of her face before chugging down the rest of her glass.

"Good your done!" Chris smirked, snatching the glass out of Christy's hand and setting it on the other side of him, away from her. He popped the top off of a beer bottle, and then set it in front of Christy.

"You really don't know when to quit, do you?" the knockout couldn't help but smile at his persistence.

"No, I really don't. Now drink up, Christina!" he smirked before taking his own bottle in his hands and popping the top before taking a long drink.

"Your lucky the only way I can tolerate being with you is if I'm drunk..._Joshua,_" she said, using Chris's birth name, before taking the bottle and taking a small sip.

Alex found that quite funny, and he started bursting out laughing. "Dude, she just called you Joshua! That's your real name!"

"No, shit, _Patrick_," Chris rolled his eyes as he took another drink from his beer.

Alex stopped laughing almost immediately and quietly picked up his own beer bottle and sipped from it.

"So, Christy, you ever played I Never?" Chris smirked at her, taking another long drink of his beer.

The redhead shook her head, as well taking a long drink. "Nope."

The sandy haired man smirked. "Well, we're gonna teach ya."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two bottles of vodka later, miss Hemme was considerably drunk. While the boys were only borderline tipsy. But, that didn't stop them from playing. After moving from the bar to a table in the back of the bar and grabbing another bottle of vodka, as well as their glass, they started up a new round.

"Okay," Christy giggled, holding onto her full glass. "I never... had sex with a blowup doll."

Chris and Christy watched as Alex chugged down his glass, then Chris shook his head and spoke. "How can you do that, dude..." he laughed as he watched Alex fill his glass back up and then shrug.

"When your desperate, you'll do anything," he shrugged again before talking again. "I never had fantasies about a friend of the family."

Slowly, all three superstars chugged down their glasses. Then Chris sighed. "We are sick, sick people. Who did you all think about?" he asked.

"My dad's best friend's wife," Alex said. "She was fine as hell."

"I fantasized about my mom's friend. He was a model, and damn!" She laughed.

Chris shook his head, smiling. "That's weak. I had so many wet dreams about my grandpa's girlfriend," he admitted.

"Oh my god, ew!" Christy cackled, her red hair a mess. "That is, like, so gross."

Chris shrugged innocently. "We wanna seduce who we wanna seduce." He then cleared his throat. "I never had a one night stand with someone on the roster."

Everyone drank at that one. Then they all were forced to share with whom.

"Traci Brooks," Chris said honestly. "What knockout'd you bang, Alex? Or, was it a superstar...?"

Alex smirked proudly and looked behind him to the three sexiest and most self centered knockouts in TNA. "I am very honored to inform you guys, that I got lucky with miss Angelina Love."

"Dude! How'd you get her in bed?!" Chris exclaimed, as Christy played with her hair, giggling.

Alex sighed, as if talking about it was a bother, when everyone knew he was more then happy to talk about it. "Oh, I have my ways...." he said, then when his partner gave him a questioning look, he sighed and said, "That Jared dude from Saving Abel had just dumped her and I just happened to be there to comfort her and... well, you can guess what happen next."

"Very nice, nonetheless. How about you, Miss Hemme? What lucky superstar got you?" Chris asked, the alcohol obviously getting to him if he was being somewhat nice to Christy.

Christy continued playing with her hair as she bit her lip, and giggled. "Promise you won't laugh?" she asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "Samoa Joe."

"Wow..." Alex blinked. "How did _he _manage to get you?"

Christy giggled. "Oh I don't remember. He was good though." She said, and then quickly added, "I have to pee-pee."

Still giggling, the drunken knockout scooted off the edge of the seat and almost tripped over her feet on her way to the bathrooms not to far back from the table she had sat at with the boys.

"Hey, pretty lady," Christy turned around as she heard someone talking in her direction. She quickly spotted a man not to far away from her. He had long, shoulder length, thick, greasy black hair. He had a lip ring, a nose ring, and his eyebrows pierced. The man had on ripped jeans, and a white wife beater, and was wearing black motorcycle boots on his feet.

Normally, Christy would have just kept on walking if someone like him had called after her, but in her drunk state of mind, she giggled and waved at him. "Hi there!"

Smirking, the man approached her. "Hey, pretty lady," he repeated. "You here alone?"

"No! I'm here with some peeps I work with!" she said, happily.

"Mhm," the man nodded, still smirking, and ran his gross hand down Christy's bare shoulders. "You think they'd mind if you disappeared with me?"

While she was drunk, Christy still had some sense, and she knew what this guy wanted, and she wasn't about to let him have it, 'it' being her. "Um, actually, I don't think they'd like that very much...sorry."

As the knockout tried to disappear into the bathroom, the man grabbed her shoulders and shoved her into the wall, making her let out a soft groan. "Oh but I think they'd let you stay back here with me for a little while."

Christy wasn't afraid to admit she was scared shitless right then. A greasy, ugly man was trying to get some, and it didn't seem like he was gonna let her go easily.

xXxXx

Meanwhile...

"I never fantasized about Mrs. Ranger, our 9th grade gym teacher," Chris smirked as both boys chugged down their glasses, remembering their extremely hot teacher from back in high school.

"Hey," Chris said, "What's taking sweetcheeks so long?"

"I know," Alex said. "It takes forever for chicks to piss."

"I'm gonna go see what's taking her so long. The game's more fun with her," Chris said before Alex nodded, and Chris got up and began walking down where Christy had gone.

He froze when he saw a man pressing her into the wall, a scared expression on Christy's face, his face determined, and mere centimeters from hers. Before Chris could think, he stormed over there and shoved the guy hard, so hard he almost fell down.

"Hey, dude, what's your problem?! Can't you see the lady and I were in the middle of something!?" the man, enraged, shouted at Chris.

"Yeah, I don't think so, _dude_," Chris glared at the man, glancing over at Christy, who still looked scared, but had a hint of a small smile on her face.

"What's your issue? This is none of your damn business!" the man shouted, his voice growing louder.

"Actually, it really is my business!"

"Oh yeah!?"

"Yeah!"

"And just how is it your business?!"

"Cause she's my sweetcheeks, douchebag!" Chris yelled before out of no where, he punched the man square in the jaw, making him fall right to the floor.

Breathing heavily, his face still full of anger, Chris looked over at Christy, who was still standing with her back

pressed close against the wall. A small smile came to his face as he reached an hand out to her. "Well, my on screen sweetcheeks."

Before the redhead could reach over and grab ahold of Chris's hand, everything went black. Christy had fainted.


	5. Denial

_Eh... my head hurts. God, why do I have a bump on my head? Wait... where the hell am I?_

Squinting, Christy Hemme sat up in the unfamiliar bed she was currently laying in. Looking down, she saw she was in the same dress she had on the night before, and after wiggling her toes and feet, she could tell she was barefoot. Sighing, Christy looked around the room.

She was in some stranger's bed, that was for sure. But weather or not some stranger was in there with her or not was questionable. Biting her lip, she was just about to throw off the covers and exit the bed when she heard a voice outside the room.

_Chris...._

Slowly, Christy got out of bed and very gingerly walked out of the room. Stopping in the doorway, she looked to her left and then to her right. To the left, there was a staircase, and to the right, there were more doors, all closed.

Ignoring her pounding headache, Christy walked towards the staircase and trudged down all the way to the bottom. Making a turn to the right, she saw a kitchen, and two men and a woman sitting a table. Their backs were turned to her, but she knew just who they were. Stopping to the entrance to the kitchen, she listened to what they were saying.

"So what exactly happened at the the club last night?" the girl asked.

Man number one sighed and ran a hand through his sandy hair. "Well, we decided to play a drinking game..."

"Which was a dumb idea," man number two said.

"Very dumb. But, anyways, we may have let Christy get a wee bit to drunk," man number one was saying. "And a guy tried to take advantage of her, and I kinda...punched him in the face."

"Aw. That's kind of sweet, Chris," the girl said, happily.

"Yet he still won't admit he loves her," man number two said.

_Loves me...?_

"Thank you, Traci, thank you Alex, but I don't love her. I just don't like seeing innocent drunken girls get hurt," Chris shrugged.

"If you say so.... now, continue on," Traci urged.

"Well, Christy fainted. Probably from both fear, shock, and the fact that she was slammed from all that alcohol. So, I carried her to the car, and Alex drove us here," Chris explained. "I let her have my bed and I slept on the couch down here."

"That's pretty nice considering you hate her," Alex said, and it sounded as if he was smirking.

"Shut up. I was under the influence," Chris said before pushing back from the table and standing up.

Christy, not wanting to be seen, turned and pressed her back against the wall by the entrance to the kitchen so no one would see her.

"Whatever you say, Chris. I'm outta here. Tell Christy to call me when she gets her ass up," Traci's voice said before Christy heard her get up from the table, and then watched as she walked past her, and out the front door, not noticing the redhead.

Biting her lip, Christy waited a moment before removing herself from the wall and slowly walking into the kitchen, which now just consisted of Chris and Alex.

"Good morning..." Christy said quietly and groggily as she entered the room.

"Christy, hey!" Alex exclaimed, which got responded with a slap to the head by Chris and a loud groan from Christy.

"Oh, yeah, hangover. Sorry," Alex whispered as he rose from the table. "I'm just gonna go in the living room." He said before disappearing into the other room.

"How you feelin'?" Chris asked as he watched the red haired knockout slowly take a seat at the kitchen table.

"Like shit, thanks for asking," Christy said as Chris set a mug of coffee in front of her, which she couldn't help but smile at.

"Well, you look like shit, too," Chris smirked as he sat down beside her, clutching his own mug of coffee.

When Christy glared at him, he chuckled. "Just being honest."

"Your such an asshole..." she rolled her eyes before taking a long sip of her hot drink.

"You won't be saying that after you here what I did for you last night," he grinned proudly.

Although Christy already knew what he did, having eavesdropped earlier, she decided to let him have this one. "Oh yeah? What'd you do? Try to cop a feel while I was sleeping?"

"I should have, but I didn't. I let you sleep in _my _bed while I slept on the couch," he said.

She sighed. "Well, thanks...I guess I owe ya one." She gave a small smile before taking another sip of coffee.

Of course, that made a wide smirk appear of Chris's face, in which Christy glared at him. "Not like that, Chris."

He shrugged. "Whatever."

"So," Christy said, changing the subject, "When can you give me a lift home?"

"Aha, yeah about that...." Chris chuckled nervously, scratching at his beard.

"Chris... I want to go home," the knockout snapped.

"Yeah, you kinda can't," he said, biting his lip. "Well, not just yet anyways."

"What?! Why not!?" Christy shouted at him, ignoring the intense pain she was now feeling in her head.

"Well, earlier Traci was at your condo, and she kinda flooded the place," Chris shrugged. "Oops."

"Ugh!" Christy let her head fall hard onto the table beside her cup, then after a moment, she groaned. "Ow..."

Chris sighed and smiled slightly, rising from the table. "I'll get you some tylenol."

"Thank you," she mumbled, her face still resting on the table, her eyes closed, so that she didn't see the adoring and loving smile that Chris gave her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Dude," Alex said to Chris after dinner, while Christy was upstairs showering and the boys were cleaning up the kitchen. "Why don't you just admit it?"

"Admit what?" Chris asked, dumbfounded.

"That you love Christy?" Alex smirked as he put a plate up in a cabinet.

Chris let out a frustrated sigh as he slammed the fridge door shut after putting a leftover plate of chicken in it. "I do not love her, man. How many times do I have to tell you?"

The shorter haired man shrugged and picked up a pickle from the bowl on the table, popping it into his mouth and chewing.

"You know, Chris," Alex said after he had swallowed. "I think your in denial."

"I think you need to stop eating my food-" Chris said, then paused. "Why are you here anyways?"

".....Cause I love you. Your my hetrosexual life mate, buddy," Alex blinked.

"You really need to leave," Chris shook his head before turning back to the table and started picking up serving spoons and forks.

Alex sighed, ignoring Chris's request, and changing the subject back to the redheaded knockout upstairs. "I mean just think about it."

"About you being my life mate?" Chris furrowed his brow.

"No! About you loving Christy!" Alex rolled his eyes at his friend's stupidity. "I mean, I can see how you would love her. She's beautiful, smart, talented, witty, and she's nice to everyone except you!"

"Gee, why don't you just go be in love with her then?" Chris rolled his eyes as well as he put away the final dish and then slouched down in a chair at the table.

"I would if you weren't already in love with her," Alex smirked, sitting down across from Chris.

"Your insane, Alex. How could you even think that? We hate each other."

"Your just in denial, as I said before. You think we don't see those long dreamy stares you give her? Please. A blind man could tell your mad about her."

"I still think your insane."

Alex sighed and rose from the chair. "If you say so, man... if you say so..."

As Chris watched Alex leave the room, and listened as the front door closed, he rested his arms on the elbow and thought, what if he_ did_ love Christy?


	6. I'm In Love

**The shortest chapter EVER.**

"Knock, knock," Chris grinned as he walked through the open doorway into the guest room he had set up for Christy.

"You know, instead of saying 'knock knock,' you could have actually knocked," Christy sighed without looking up from her notebook.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Chris said as he plopped down on the bed beside the knockout. He looked over her shoulder onto the paper she was furiously scribbling on. "Watcha doin'?"

"Writing a new song," she said, smiling slightly as she wrote down a few final words, and then sat her pen down, and turned to look at Chris.

"What's it about?" he asked.

After a brief moment of silence, Christy finally answered, "My mom."

"Oh...." Chris said, knowing that Christy's mom had passed away when she was younger.

"Yeah, well, it's about seeing her in my dreams and that being the only way to speak to her and how that's enough for me," she said, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Oh... that's, um, nice," he said, a smile coming to his face as Christy looked up at him and giggled. "What was that giggle about?"

"You," Christy giggled. "You seem... awkward talking about my mom. It's okay, Chris. I've excepted the fact she's no longer with me. Tis the song."

"You know me so well," Chris grinned. "Ya know, considering you hate me."

Christy shrugged. "Considering."

"So..." he said. "When can I hear this master piece?"

"Whenever I finish it," she sighed, looking back down at her paper, reading the words over in her head.

"Well, hopefully I'm the first to hear it," he said. "Even if it probably does suck ass...."

"Chris!" Christy exclaimed, slapping him hard on the arm.

"Ow!" he yelled, rubbing where her hand had met his flesh.

"My music does not suck, thank you very much," she rolled her eyes at him.

Chris scoffed. "If you say so. Cause that song you wrote about me, it sucked hardcore ass."

"Asshole!" Christy laughed as she grabbed a pillow and hit him with it, right in the head.

"Okay, that's it! No more violence on Chris!" Chris smiled as he grabbed Christy's wrist's loosely and started to wrestle her down. He began pushing her down, while she laughed and tried to kick and scratch at him while attempting to rise up.

In the next few minutes, both Chris and Christy were tired out, and had stopped fighting. And they lay there. Chris still holding onto Christy's wrists gently, her head resting against the pillow, and him towering above her by a few inches.

Their faces were close, very close. And as they looked into each other's blue eyes, Chris slowly began leaning in, and just as Christy closed her eyes, and he was about to press his lips against hers-

"Chris! We have to head to the gym!" Alex yelled from down the hall.

Christy's eyes fluttered open as both blue eyed superstars sighed. Chris released his grip on her wrists and got off the bed.

"Later, Christy," he gave a small smile and a wave before exiting the room. She bit her lip as she watched him leave.

_Oh my god..._Chris thought as he leaned against the wall out in the hallway outside her bedroom door. _I'm in love with Christy Hemme._


	7. Great job, asshole

It had been a week. A week since the almost kiss in Christy's bedroom, and a week since Chris realized he was madly in love with her. Now, as Alex and Christy stood against the wall, discussing their tag match that night against Taylor and Eric, Chris sat on one of the benches, staring contently at the gorgeous redhead.

Oh, what was he gonna do? There was no way he could let anyone know how he felt about her. His ego was to big to get crushed if she didn't feel the same. So, why risk it? Chris watched as Christy laughed at something Alex was saying, and he couldn't help but felt a huge grin cover his face. As soon as he noticed, he immediately shook it off and sighed.

"So, you gonna come down to the ring, Chris?" Alex asked as both him and the beautiful knockout came over and sat across from him.

"Uh, I dunno," Chris mumbled, his eyes on Alex, knowing that if they hit Christy, the look on his face would give away his feelings.

"Aw, come on Chris. You know you wanna come down and watch your beautiful valet?" Christy smiled at him, jokingly. Of course, Chris thought she was dead serious. So he replied the only way he knew how... being an ass.

"Yeah, cause I really wanna watch you botch every one of your moves," he rolled his eyes.

"Chris, you know she is sensitive about her training," Alex whispered loudly, not caring she was sitting right there.

"And? She sucks! No training can fix her. She's just a mess in the ring," Chris faked a chuckle, still not looking at the redhead.

"Chris..." Alex had looked over at Christy, and his eyes were still locked there.

"Don't Chris me. I'm sure even Christy knows how bad she sucks! She should just stick to playboy. That's where she belongs anyways," Chris smirked, then he noticed Alex still looking at the knockout, and so Chris looked at her as well.

His heart sank as he saw tears rolling down her face, her face had turned red to match her hair, and she looked a mix of angry and heartbroken.

"Christ- FUCK!" Chris couldn't even get out her name before his face was met with a hard slap from the knockout. He clutched his face as he watched her storm out of the locker room.

"Gee," Alex said, shaking his head. "You were right. You definitely don't like her."

Chris sighed in frustration as he watched his tag partner run after Christy. "Great," he muttered to himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

So... Chris had fucked up his friendly relationship with Christy pretty quickly. Very quickly, actually. Well, he felt terrible about it. Down right miserable. Alex had managed to calm Christy down so she looked alright during the match, and Chris didn't go down to ringside with them, just in case she wanted to accidentally hit him or something.

So now Chris was sitting in catering at a table by himself, watching the love of his life and his best friend in the ring together. Chris knew he didn't mean anything of what he said. He thought Christy was an amazing performer, and he knew tons of other people thought so to. But, whatever. He screwed up. Things will go back to as they should be, Chris and Christy as enemies.

He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't even notice the match end and his two tag partners walk into catering. "That chick's a mess, man," Alex sighed, sitting down by Chris.

Chris nodded, pretending not to look around for Christy. "Whatever. She'll get over it. Where is she anyways?"

"She was talking to Traci... oh, there she is," Alex waved at her as she approached them.

"Hey, Lex. Good match out there, buddy," she smiled.

"You too, kiddo," he grinned.

"So, Chris, did you enjoy watching me botch every move?" Christy snapped.

"Sure did! You fall on your ass and cry so well, sweetcheeks," he grinned up at her.

"You know, I have no clue why you have to be such an asshole!"

"Don't try to figure it out, your itty little brain couldn't understand."

"Ugh! Go die, you jerk!" Christy yelled before storming off.

Alex sighed. "Wow... was I ever wrong. I thought she liked you, too. But, I guess not."

Chris just let his forehead hit the table as he sat there, knowing how badly he screwed up.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Christy stormed through the backstage halls, wiping tears off her cheeks, while she continued breaking out into fresh sobs. She was just about to enter her locker room when she saw former tag partner and friend, Jimmy Rave.

"Christy..." he said softly as he approached her. "What's wrong?"

"N-n-nothing," she stammered, sniffling.

"Christy, what's wrong?" he repeated, firmer.

"Chris Sabin is such an asshole," she wailed as she rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her while she broke out into a fresh set of tears.

"Oh yeah... we all heard about how mean he was being earlier..." Jimmy sighed. "I'm sorry, Christy."

"Thanks, Jimmy," Christy sighed before she pulled away. "Well, I better go change."

"Okay..." Jimmy said, but then added, "Hey you wanna go out tonight?"

Christy couldn't help but smile. Jimmy had always been a good guy, and he was trying to make her feel better. "Sure. I'd love to."

xXxXxxXxXxXxXX

"Sup, guns?" AJ Styles greeted as he took a seat at a table with Chris and Alex.

"Hey, AJ," Alex replied. "Have you seen Christy?"

"Oh, yeah, actually. She was with Jimmy Rave, I think they're going out tonight," AJ said.

"WHAT!?" Chris shot up quickly. "What do you mean you think they're going out tonight!?"

AJ blinked. "Do you care?"

Chris coughed and quickly regained his composure. "Oh, nah. Just... he's a dweeb thats all."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, dude, whatever you say..."

**A/N: I apologize for slowness. But from now on, I'm not gonna post unless I actually get some reviews. I mean, whats the point in writing if it goes unnoticed? So review it if you want me to keep writing it.**


	8. Jimmy the Douche

**A/N: This is the worst thing written ever in fanfiction history. BUT, I felt bad for making you guys wait so long for this. Soooo, here ya go.**

"You look beautiful, Christy!" Alex exclaimed as Christy,wearing a short strapless black dress with black flats, walked into the living room where him and Chris were sitting on the couch playing Xbox.

"Thanks, Alex," she smiled brightly as she quickly scurried past the TV to get to the door.

"That was rude," Chris snapped at her.

"Not my fault the door's on the other side of the room, jackass," Christy rolled her eyes as she opened the front door. "Bye, Alex, bye ass."

"I hate her..." Chris said.

"Sure ya do, buddy. Sure ya do."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Wow, Christy, you look stunning," Jimmy said as Christy walked over to him in the waiting room at the fancy restaurant they were eating at.

"Thanks, you look pretty great yourself," she smiled brightly, looking at him. He was wearing nice dark jeans with a black button up shirt.

"Yeah, well, I try," he grinned. "So, to our table."

She smiled and let him lead her to their table. Which was very lovely. It had a nice cotton tablecloth and a candle in the center of the table.

"So, how are you?" Jimmy asked as soon as they were seated, sitting across from each other.

"Much better then I was, thanks to you," Christy smiled.

He smiled. "Well I try. Those guys who hang with are jerks though. I'm sorry you got partnered with them."

"Oh, well, they really aren't that bad," she defended them. "I mean, Chris is an asshole, but Alex is great."

Jimmy not so subtle rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Sure, if you say so....I'm just saying both of them are always douchebags when I see them."

Christy felt her face turn red with anger. "Well as far as I know, your not friends with them, so how would you know?"

"Oh and you are friends with them? Last time I checked you didn't even want to team up with them!"

"That was before I got to know Alex and Chris, both of them are great guys!"

"Your saying Chris was a great guy!? Thats bull, Christy. You know he's an asshole. Look what he's said to you!"

"Yeah, your right, he's said some mean things, but that's the difference between him and you."

"Oh yeah whats that?"

Christy rose from her seat and leaned over and gave Jimmy a hard slap in the face. "He's not a douche bag."

With a flip of her long hair, she stormed out of the restaurant, leaving Jimmy alone, in shock.


	9. Christy Loves Chris

**A/N: I wasn't going to post this. I planned on just never updating again until you people learned to review. BUT, I'm nice. Curse that quality in me. Ah well. ENJOY.**

It had been a week since the episode with Jimmy Rave, but Christy had only been thinking about it. Why had she gotten so mad? He was insulting Chris for god sake. Chris! The man who had been making her life hell lately. The man who she hated more than anything... or did she?

"Now, Christy," Traci Brooks said as her and her fierce friend sat on Christy's guest bed at Chris and Alex's house. "Why do you think you acted like you did?"

The two had been trying so hard to come to a good conclusion, but neither could come up with anything reasonable.

Christy shrugged. "I dunno... maybe I was high."

"You don't smoke," the raven haired woman stated.

"... So? Maybe it was like a sugar high!" Christy yelled.

Traci just shook her head. "No... that's not it. What was it that he said that sent you over the edge?"

"He was just calling Chris mean stuff, like an asshole."

"But you call him that all the time."

"Yeah but that's different," Christy started. "I'm allowed to-" she stopped when she saw the look on her best friend's face. Her eyes were shining bright and her mouth was opened in an excited way.

"Christy," she squealed.

"Traci, no!" the redhead shouted. "No!"

"You love Chris!" Traci yelled quietly, standing up on the bed, beginning to jump around, happy that she had cracked the case.

Christy just sat there, shocked. "Oh no," she groaned. "I do."

"STOP JUMPING ON THE FUCKING BED!" Speak of the devil, Chris popped is head into the half-open to yell at the girls.

"AHHHH!!!" Christy, frustrated with the fact that she was in love with the man she hated, screamed at the top of her lungs at him. She reached over and grabbed a pillow and lunged it at his face.

A sick smile crawled onto her face as it hit him square in the nose and he fell backwards out of the room.

"Aw..." Traci squealed. "Tough love! Thats so cute!"

**A/N: This short shit is all you non-reviewers deserve. MWUAHAHA. **


	10. Alex Knows

"What?! Why do you hate me!?" Traci Brooks exclaimed as Christy began shoving her out her bedroom door.

"Because your the one who made me realize this bullshit!" Christy yelled through gritted teeth as she pushed her friend out into the hall.

"Oh that," Traci smirked. "You'll thank me eventually."

"Highly doubt it!" Christy yelled, slamming the door closed shut in her best friend's face.

Traci just giggled as she skipped down the stairs into the kitchen, where Alex was sitting there eating a bowl of Cap N' Crunch cereal. Despite his attention being fully directed to the cereal, he seemed to notice Traci's giddyness.

"Whatcha so happy 'bout?" he asked between bites.

The knockout looked around to make sure Chris wasn't near before looking at Alex and grinning. "Our little friend, Christy, is in love with Chris!" she squealed, running off, leaving a stunned Alex alone in the kitchen. He forgot about his cereal and ran from the table, straight up the stairs into Christy's room.

"Traci told me some pretty interesting news just a second ago, Christy," Alex said as he took a seat beside Christy on the edge of the bed. "I hear some one has a thing for Christopher..."

She groaned. "I can't believe she told you!"

"That's the stupidest thing you could have ever done, Christy. Falling for Chris? Really?"

"I know, Alex. But.... it happened. I'm in love with him."

"And you honestly think he loves you back?"

".....Yeah. I do."

"And what makes you think that?" Alex snapped. "The cute ways he insults your wrestling skill, or the sweet nicknames he has for you, like hooker and whore!?"

"I just know he does, okay? I know it, Alex. There's no way I'd feel this way if I didn't think the feeling was mutual."

He sighed. "Okay, well, I support you, I guess. I don't like it though..." he mumbled as he stormed out of the room, leaving Miss Hemme with a lot of questions running through her pretty little head.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Do you like Christy?"

Chris almost jumped out of his seat on the edge of his bed. He looked up to see Alex standing in the doorway.

"Um..." Chris stammered. How could he answer that? "Why?" There we go.

"Because. It's important."

Alex shut the door, walking over and sitting beside Chris.

Chris ran a hand over his hair. "Um.. no."

"Answer me without saying 'um."

"Alex, I don't know. I.. um."

"You said um."

Chris sighed loudly. "I noticed, Alex. God, dude, where is this coming from anyways?"

"Just wondering..." he said softly. "So do you?"

"I'm not saying anything until you tell me why your asking me this shit," Chris commanded.

Alex groaned. "I can't tell you!"

"Then I can't tell you my answer."

"Eh! Fine!" Ales sighed, shaking his head. "I'm pretty sure Christy-"

"Chris! Alex!" came a voice from outside the door. "We better get going to the arena!"

"Hold your horses, you hooker," Chris shouted.

Alex rose from the bed. "We can talk later. But, um, maybe you should take to Christy..."

Then he walked out of the room, leaving Chris wondering what just happened.


	11. Happy Endings

"Okay, so what do you want me to do?" Angelina Love asked, her eyebrows raised at Alex Shelley.

"Start a fight with Christy."

"But you like Christy... you two are friends."

"Yes, but ya know who likes her more then I do? Chris."

Angelina's blue eyes widened. "Chris likes her!? Oh my god that is so cute!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, it's adorable. Well she likes him, too. So I need you to do something, anything, so they can comfort each other."

She nodded. "Alright... I can do this... but what do I get in return?"

Alex smirked. "Anything you want, baby," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Um.. ew! I have a boyfriend!" she shrieked.

He rolled his eyes. "I'll give you fifty bucks. Deal?" he extended his hand.

She gladly accepted it. "Deal."

xXxXxXxXx

Christy had just finished her match against Taylor Wilde, and she was extremely happy with the way it had gone. She had beaten one of the top female wrestlers in the company, and the adrenaline was still pumping through her body as she stood in catering drinking a bottle of water by the table. The match had even taken her mind off of Chris.. until, of course, he entered the room.

"Miss Hemme," he greeted, nodding at her as he walked to the table where she was near, grabbing a bottle of water from the cooler.

"Sabin," she mumbled, her eyes not leaving the ground.

Chris cleared his throat. He wasn't sure how to go about this. "So, I, uh, talked to Alex... and he made it very clear that I needed to talk to you..."

Her eye's widened. "He told you!?"

"Told me what...?" he asked, his eyebrows raising.

A blush came to her cheeks. "Oh, um.. nothing."

Chris pursed his lips and nodded his head. "Oh. Okay. But, uh, anyways... I need to tell you something?"

"What is it?" she asked. She meant for that to come out as if she was irritated with him. The last thing she needed was for him to think she actually cared about him... even if she did, he didn't need to know it.

"Christy, I l-"

"HEMME!"

Perfect timing.

Angelina Love of the Beautiful People came storming up to the pair, an angry look on her face.

"What is it, Angelina?" Christy asked, trying best not to sound annoyed with the sudden interruption.

"Did you have sex with Matt!?" the blonde demanded to know, referring to her boyfriend, Matt Morgan.

"What?! Of course not! Why would you think that?"

"Because apparently," Angelina huffed. "Matt cheated on me with one of the other knockouts."

"That's terrible, Angelina... but it wasn't me.. why would you think it would be?"

"Well, for two reasons really... One, your one of the only single knockouts, and two... your the sluttiest girl we have here, so I thought I'd check with you first."

"Excuse me!?" Christy shrieked. "Where the hell do you get off calling me slutty!? If someone did sleep your steroid head boyfriend, I'd check with those two bimbos you call tag team partners!"

"You have no room to call anyone a bimbo, you... you... hoe-bag!"

As much as Chris loved watching girls fight, because he thought it was hot, he knew how much more of a bitch Angelina was then Christy, so he decided to save the redhead. Because, you know, he loved her.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies," he said smoothly, stepping in between the pair, Christy glaring her eyes at Angelina from behind him. "No need to argue. We all know who the biggest whore here is."

Angelina smirked. She thought she had this won. Everyone in the locker room knew how bad Christy and Chris hated each other. "You tell her, Chris."

"So, Angelina, if you'd haul your plastic little body back to your locker room, that'd be fantastic," he grinned.

The blonde gasped, from both the shock of Chris choosing Christy over her, and the insult! With one swift movement, she lifted her leg back and kicked Chris right where it hurt.

She turned and left with a huff as Chris fell to the floor, holding his lower area. Christy bit her lip as she kneeled down beside him, his hands on his arm. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

"Peachy," he said through clinched teeth. An obvious look of pain on his face.

Christy smiled a bit after a moment, and Chris soon noticed it. "What are you smiling about?"

"You..."

"Why? Does the thought of me never being able to reproduce make you happy?"

Christy giggled. "Well, yes... the world doesn't need anymore Chris Sabin's in it. But thats not why I was smiling."

He raised his eyebrows, so Christy continued. "You thought someone was a bigger whore then me... call me crazy, but that was almost a compliment."

"I never thought you were a whore, Christy," he chuckled softly, slowly raising to his feet with the help of the the redhead. He leaned against the nearby wall, looking down at the smiling Christy. "I just called you thought to get a rise out of you."

"Very mature, Chris... you know, people say thats what boys do when they like a girl."

He grinned, shaking his head softly. "Nah... I don't like you."

Christy could feel her smile instantly drop.. but no need to fear, because Chris's next words made it immediately come back.

"I kinda love you..."

She was silent for a long moment, just standing there smiling. "Yeah?"

"Yeah...." he grinned.

Before she even had a chance to say another word, Chris swooped down, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her against him, and pressing his lips against hers.

Neither of them pulled away for a long moment. When they finally did, Christy was the first to speak. "I love you, Chris... " she said in a soft voice.

All Chris could do was smirk. "I love you, too, sweet cheeks."

**A/N: OH MY GOD IT IS FINALLY OVER! This was kind of hard for me to write, because although I love them together, I like the pairings of the Machine Guns with the Beautiful People... Velvet/Chris, Angelina/Alex. La la la. But anywhos, yes, it is now over. **

**Now I need you guys to vote for my next story. I'll more then likely be deleting "Good Girl Got It Bad." Why? Because I want to. Get over it. So I'll post some ideas in a poll and you guys vote? Yes? Please. Awesome.**

**Review the last chapter? Thanks. **


End file.
